Art Camp from Hell
by WingedLife
Summary: AU. Maximum Ride the winged mutant lives with her flock, goes to school, causes trouble, and draws. What happens when she is sent of to art camp by her principal and meets the one winged mutant she never knew existed. Fang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so my first story one shot thingamajig was really just to get me used to the format of everything on fanfiction now that I have done that I am going to try really hard to make this story better. If anyone actually bothers to read this I want to know what you think. Do I still suck? I really want to know.**

**p.s. I already know that this idea is far overdone.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

"Maximum Ride to the principal's office. NOW!"

Every head in the classroom turned and pointed their beady eyes on me as dragged myself from my desk (where I had been _that_ close to falling asleep) and walked wearily across the classroom.

Several jeering comments were sent my way including a few of the numb-skulled Jocks in the back thought it was so hilarious to croon "Oooooh you're in trooouuuble" just like they did back in Kindergarten. Their brains were probably still the same size as they were then too.

Of course they re-thought the hilarity of their comments after one of my puppy-killing death glares (yes I have a mean death glare) and they shut up.

Then I entered the craziness that was the hallway. I know what you're thinking (well maybe you're not thinking this but I might as well explain) why is the hallway still crowded in the middle of class? Well, we have different length classes so the passing period thing is all screwed up. Then again everything about school is screwed up.

Oh wait! Of course! You still don't know who I am! Hola I am Maximum Ride(yes it's a girl's name) but call me anything other than Max and I'll go all Chinese Disembowelment on your ass , I'm just your average rebellious teenager except for. . . Oh right! The wings! (I seem to be using a multitude of exclamation points don't worry I am NOT perky*shudder*)

Ok this time I definitely know what you're thinking, you think I'm high or belong in a mental institution (even though I might fit the latter) but no, I actually do have wings thanks to a few bast-_**jerks**_ in lab coats, more on that later.

My "siblings" better known as my flock are other kids who have wings just like me. It consists of Me (leader, 16 years old), Iggy (blind pyromaniac, 16 years old just like me), Nudge (motor mouth, girly girl, 13 years old), The Gasman (the name says it all, 10), and Angel (my little girl, 8) none of us are actually related except Angel and Gazzy.

Back to the present.

After weaving, elbowing, threatening, and shoving my way through the charging crowds of crazy teenagers I found myself in front of the principal's office. I wonder which one off my stunts he found out about this time.

Yes I did say '_this time',_ it's actually sad how often I end up in trouble.

Even in Kindergarten I chucked this kids shoe over the fence at recess. Yeeaaaah.

So that's why when I walked in the only thing the office-lady said was "What did you do this time, Max?

There goes that _'this time'_ again

"I honestly don't know which stunt this is about" I replied thoughtfully. What _had_ been my most recent rule-breaking encounter?

She sighed disappointedly even though I could see the amused glint in her eye "Go on he's ready to see you"

And go on I did

Which was both the best decision I ever made and the worst mistake of life

* * *

**So yeah I'm trying very hard to progress from suckiness to decency **

**Let's see how that goes**

**Fly On,**

**WingedLife**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok chapter 2 is a go! Also do you think I should try Fang POV? I'm really trying to make this good . . . so . . . yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I am not awesome or male or old so I am not JP therefore I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

I walked into the room to see wonderfully grim face of my principal, Mr. Abbot.

He looked like a giant tortoise with beady rat eyes and giant monkey ears, so pretty much he had a feature from every type of animal except a human.

I skipped cheerfully over to the lovely plushy chair in front of his desk and plopped down "Waz up, Teach?"

His jaw clenched ever so slightly in that way that let me know I was getting under his skin and I smirked triumphantly.

"Maximum, we have something very important to discuss" he spat at me through his clenched teeth.

"Oh, did know today is Alpaca Awareness Day?" I asked quickly, sure, I sounded mentally ill but it worked in distracting the Mr. Tortoise/rat/monkey.

"What?" he said, looking like he was also rather concerned for my mental health.

"Never mind, as I was saying" he continued, darn, I thought I distracted him "We have something to discuss."

I sighed, giving in "Ok how long do I have detention for?"

For a second I could have sworn he looked amused, but nope, The Great Tortoise Man does not feel amusement.

"Actually, Miss Ride, you_ surprisingly_ are not in trouble" I froze for a second. Me . . . in principal's office . . . not in trouble, none of that fit to together.

I looked at him, brows still furrowed thoughtfully (yeah, I can be thoughtful) and bluntly said "Then why am I even here? Am I getting an award?"

"Maximum, I have heard you have a talent for art, is that true?" Wait, what? That was random.

"Umm. . . Yeah" I do love to draw and I hope to be an artist someday.

"Well I believe that you should put more time and effort into this talent instead of into your trouble-making" Ok. Where is he heading with this?

"Oooookay" you could hear the confusion in my voice.

"To make sure that this happens we are sending you to a 3 week art camp this summer"

"Wait, what?" I was still processing what he said. I couldn't leave Iggy in charge of the Flock for 3 WEEKS I would come home to a pile of rubble and 4 ash-covered birdkids.

"No" was my immediate answer, I could not leave. Also, summer is just a week away.

"You have no choice Miss Ride. As your principal I can force you."

My mind began desperately working to find a way out, but, honestly The Flock loved it here, they all had made friends, and had lives so we were not leaving. That meant only one thing, I had to do this.

"Ok, when is it?' I surrendered

"It takes place the first 3 weeks of summer"

And with that I left his office.

And with that I agreed to leave the Flock in Iggy's care for a full 3 weeks.

And with that I unknowingly made the decision that changed my life.

CRAPTASTIC.

* * *

**Is it weird that my last mental picture of the flock was of them doing the Gangnam style dance. Just Asking.**

**Fly On,**

**WingedLife**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay peeps now the real fun starts soon! BTW I was just listening to dramatic readings of "StarKit's Prophcy" on YouTube and LMAO.**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson so I do not own the awesomeness that is Maximum Ride**

* * *

When I got to our house (which was a small, red brick, house that was abandoned until we found it) I opened the small white door and stepped inside.

"I'm hooooome!" I hollered up the stairs right before a flying ball of black fluff hurled itself right at me.

"Total" I groaned after I hit the floor "Will you quit doing that" let's just say it wasn't the first time the little Scottie made it his mission to knock me down.

"Sorry for being enthusiastic" he grumbled.

Wait, did I forget to mention the talking, flying dog in our little introduction? Apparently so.

Well, anyway now I had to tell the flock the news, they were going to be stuck in the care of the blind pyromaniac while I was gone. At least he could cook though or else they would be at risk of starving as well.

After contemplating the possible ways Iggy could accidently kill the flock while he was in charge I looked up to see said birdkids walking down the stairs.

"Ok guys" I started, time to get this over with "Flock meeting in 5"

After I said that everyone began quickly walking to the kitchen and sitting around small wooden table.

I watched them all as they sat down, Iggy with his overly long strawberry blonde hair and pale sightless blue eyes, Nudge with her mocha skin, caramel hair, and big sparkling brown eyes, Gazzy and Angel looking so alike with their blonde hair and blue eyes, and I was leaving them all to fend for themselves for 3 weeks *sigh*

Then as I finished my mental pity party I realized everyone was looking at me expectantly, oh riiiight, I called a meeting.

I cleared my throat and said bluntly "Ok guys, I'm not gunna beat around the bush here so, to put it simply, I'm being forced to go to camp by our annoying principal for 3 weeks and Iggy is going to be in charge."

Then the room exploded

Not really

But a Nudge rant is about equal to the room exploding

"ZOMG! What!? Why!? Iggy is in charge!? He'll blow up the house or worse he'll blow up the mall. Then where would we get clothes? We would have to fly to Canada or something! Actually that be fun, Justin Bieber is from Canada! Oooooh! I love her song Call Me Maybe! A-" that was when Gazzy finally slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Hey Ig?" I asked casually "Are my ears bleeding?"

"Yep" he responded popping the p.

"Now that that was taken care of" I started up again "apparently the teachers believe I am putting more effort into my rule-breaking then my 'artistic talent' and a sending me to art camp to try to solve the 'problem'" wow so many air quotes.

I gave time for this to sink in and gave them the basic info about the camp and they helped my pack my stuff. I ran over the rules so many times it'll haunt their nightmares and was officially ready to go.

Then all we had left to do was wait

* * *

**Sorry all these chapters are way too short I'll try to make them longer. On another note does anyone think I should do FPOV cause I want to try it but am not sure.**

**Fly On, **

**WingedLife**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If anyone has suggestions or constructive criticism I want to hear it **** and now I present the chapter of my story that is finally starting to get to the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride if I did Lissa and Brigid would never have existed. I also do not own Harry Potter or No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant **

* * *

_This is it _I thought as watched the large yellow bus slow to a stop in front of me.

I tried to ignore the awful smell of the exhaust coming from it as climbed the small black steps. The driver looked at me briefly "Name?" he asked sounding bored.

"Maximum Ride" I replied using the same tone, face settled into an emotionless expression.

He looks at his list and nods approvingly not even looking up and I head down the aisle towards the back, ignoring the curious stares scorching holes into my skin.

When I looked up to glare at the people guilty of staring I saw a pair of green eyes looking at me in the row right next to where I was standing. Green eyes immediately looked away, blushing, as I continued my trek across the yellow deathtrap (a.k.a. the bus)

Finally I plopped down on the gray leather seat covered in holes and pen written profanities and popped in my ear buds.

As one of my favorite songs No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant came on I started quietly whisper singing my own little parody

**(Normal-Bold, **_Parody,-Italics,__** both-bold italics**__)_

**There ain't no rest for the wicked - **_There ain't no rest for the winged_

**Money don't grow on trees-**_mutants don't grow on trees _

**We got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed-**_We got Itex_ (the company that made us birds, like I said that's for later) _to kill, we got birdkids to feed_

_**There ain't nothin' in this world for fr-**_

That was when someone yanked my ear buds out and said far too cheerfully "Hi!"

I looked up to see a girl around my age. She was really short with slightly frizzy black hair, mocha skin, and brown eyes covered by thick glasses.

"Erm . . . Hey" I replied awkwardly, this girl kind of reminded me of Nudge but she still was slightly frightening.

"I'm Harriet Barny, Do you like Harry Potter?" I paused for a moment, being an uneducated birdkid I don't really read but isn't that the book series with the magical sticks and nerd glasses? . . .

"Maximum Ride, call me Max and . . . uh, I've never read Harry Potter." she immediately gasped and started jumping around like a madwoman searching through her giant backpack that clearly said 'HARRY POTTER' in bubble letters.

Crud, what did I just do?

After scuffling around in her bag franticly she pulled out a little novel that said _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

"There you go! Now read it! NOW! NOW! NOW!" she squealed elatedly and then she skipped happily back to her seat.

I stared, bewildered, at the book in my hands. I had only one question for my invisible audience (a.k.a. you) WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

"I see you met Harriet" came a deep, smooth male voice right beside me, filled with amusement.

My gaze jerked up from the small novel I was holding and into a pair of deep obsidian eyes. I took a quick glance at the owner of these eyes, silky raven hair, olive-toned skin, wearing all black. I'll admit it he was decent looking. Yah . . . decent . . .

"I guess you could say that" I replied with a breathy laugh "I'm Max" I might as well try to make SOME friends while I'm at hel-I mean camp.

"Fang" he said bluntly, man of many words I see. Note sarcasm.

I chuckled and retorted "So Tooth, what's with the black? Are you Emo, Goth, or just a vampire?"

Mr. EGV (Emo Goth Vampire) glared and opened his mouth to say something (*gasp* it speaks!) but was cut off.

"Oh that? He's just mourning the loss of his emotions." I, for the third time today, turned to the source of the previously mentioned comment.

He had spiked red hair, dyed orange at the tips, brown/gold eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and white cargo shorts, all of it topped off by a sarcastic smirk.

"Whoo, thank heavens, for a second I thought he really _was_ an emo vampire and the world does not need any more of those." I bantered back at him wiping fake sweat from my brow.

He laughed a little and then held out his hand "I'm Adam"

I put my hand in his and shook it responding "Max"

Fang sat down in next to me and Adam sat in the seat in front of us, we talked for awhile until the bus slowed to a stop again and the still grumpy driver hollered "Here we are!"

*sigh* Here it goes.

* * *

**BAM! And the plot finally sets sail! And we got some new characters, Harriet is based off one of friends from school and Adam was a random character I pulled out of my butt. : P not really Adam would be scarred for life.**

**Please tell me what you think of my OCs **

**And last call for Fang POV does anyone want this chapter in his POV?**

**Fly On,**

**WingedLife **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok then, sorry if I take a long time with chapters but I have SO MUCH HOMEWORK that I actually probably should be doing right now.**

**And for all you pewdie fans *BROFIST* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**FPOV **

_ I. AM. GOING. TO. DIE. _I thought

Well, aren't I optimistic, but seriously I was going to spend 3 freaking weeks at _camp_.

Luckily it was an art camp and drawing is something I actually like to do but, come on, leaving home and having strangers around me 24/7, yeah, not fun.

Especially since I had to hide the wings

You know the ones given to me by the freaking scientists of Itex? Yah, those wings.

So there I was thinking about my inevitable impending doom when the yellow tin can of a bus pulled up in front of me.

After trudging up the steps reluctantly I told the driver my name and worked my way down the aisle.

I guess you need a brief introduction so, I'm Fang. I'm 16. I live with my 'adopted' mother Valencia Martinez. Well, actually, I grew up in a dog crate at a place called The School where I was experimented on by crazy wack-job scientists called Whitecoats. One day when I was around 5 or 6 a Whitecoat felt sorry for me and smuggled me out to safety.

Yeah, Dr. Martinez was the Whitecoat that broke me out of that hell-hole. She once told me there were others like me but I think they died in The School, I mean I would have died there if it weren't for Dr. M.

Now that you know me let's move on, as I walked towards the back of the bus something caught my eye.

Harriet, a girl I know from school, was terrorizing another person with her scary obsession with Harry Potter, but that wasn't what snagged my attention. It was the girl Harriet was terrorizing that I found interesting.

Now, what's so special about this girl? You may ask, well let's just say she was breathtaking.

She had long, slightly wavy, dirty blonde hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, swirling with emotion and sparkling with life. She was wearing a simple outfit of black skinny jeans, a half-way zipped red jacket over a black tank top.

Absolutely drop dead gorgeous

Wait? Hold up! What the hell is the Emotionless Brick Wall doing fawning over some random girl? I need to get myself together!

Anyway, as I had been doing all this out of character thinking Harriet had scurried away, smiling like the mentally unstable person she is, leaving the girl that made me lose my masculinity to stare at the Harry Potter book in her hands with absolute bewilderment.

So then, being me, I decided to sneak up next to her and try to keep my cool as I confront her.

"I see you met Harriet" I said amusedly once I was next to her.

"I guess you could say that" she replied chuckling awkwardly "I'm Max" hmmmm Max the name suits her.

"Fang" I said bluntly in that one word answer way that I have.

She laughed "So Tooth, what's with the black? Are you Emo, Goth, or just a vampire?" oh great _this_ question again.

I gave her a glare and opened my mouth to say I was NOT emo but was cut off by a familiar voice from behind Max.

"Oh that? He's just mourning the loss of his emotions." I craned my neck to catch a glimpse of the source of the voice to find none other than my friend (pretty much my ONLY friend, what can I say I'm not good with people) Adam.

"Whoo, thank heavens, for a second I thought he really _was_ an emo vampire and the world does not need any more of those," Max retorted back at him, dragging the back of her hand across her forehead for emphasis.

I watched as Adam and Max introduced themselves to each and then for the rest of the bus ride we sat around and talked.

I ashamedly admit to thinking about how gorgeous Max is . . . more than once.

But you try it! It's hard!

"Here we are!" hollered the cranky driver as the tin can pulled to stop.

Remember when I said I was _**not**_ excited for camp.

Yeah.

* * *

**So? How did I do writing as Fang? Please review it helps motivate me to get off my lazy ass and write.**

**Outro of ****darkness ****then ****redness ****then ****whiteness****(You rock Tobuscus)**

**Fly On,**

**WingedLife **


End file.
